elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Daggerfall
Daggerfall is one of the eight major kingdoms in the province of High Rock, being the capital of the region of Glenumbra, and the entirety of High Rock. It is also the seat of power in the Kingdom of Daggerfall. Daggerfall is among the original Breton kingdoms, that rose to prominence in the aftermath of the Skyrim Conquests. Through antiquity, prosperity, and power, Daggerfall has become a major political power in the West. By game *Daggerfall (Arena) *Daggerfall (Region) **Daggerfall (City) *Daggerfall (Online) Description Geography The city of Daggerfall is the capital of the Kingdom of Daggerfall, which is one of the larger nations of the Iliac Bay. The region is located on the western shores of the Bay, and is on the northern end of the Iliac Estuary, from the Eltheric Ocean. The Kingdom is bordered by several smaller regions including the Barony of the Ilessan Hills and the March of Glenpoint, among other areas. Smaller settlements thrive in the Kingdom of Daggerfall, each depending on the capital city. These settlements include the townships of Singmoth and Newwood Wood. As time went on, the Kingdom of Daggerfall began to absorb other regions, from as far as the Barony of Phrygias to the Barony of Glenumbra Moors. The local deity of Daggerfall is the divine, Kynareth, who has the Temple of Kynareth worshipping them around the city. The local knightly order is the Knights of the Dragon, who have protected the Kingdom of Daggerfall for generations. The Vraseth Vampire Clan are prominent in the region and other nations in the Iliac Bay. Because Daggerfall is a somewhat significant city, it is one of the largest cities in the Iliac Bay, at one point, having a monopoly on the sea trade and being a part of the Masconian Trade Way between Wayrest and Sentinel. Daggerfall is situated on a mountain, in an area considered the Daenia Mountains and Daggerfall Bay. There are several coves located throughout the mountain range; one such notable one is the Bad Man's Hallows, where an obscure cult worshipping the Bad Man of the Bretony Pantheon is known to be located in the area. The Privateer's Hold is another settlement situated near the city of Daggerfall and is home to many Bandit Clans. Daggerfall is a heavily walled city that goes along the mountain. The Daenia River runs through the center of town, separating the Daggerfall Marketplace and the Daggerfall Guild Square. Southern Daggerfall is where the Marketplace is, as well as, the Smithy Hall and the Daggerfall Cathedral. The Southern Daggerfall Docks lead into the Daggerfall Bay and where the Sea of Ghosts meets the Eltheric Ocean. Northern Daggerfall is home to the local Guilds of Daggerfall and the Rosy Lion; the most successful Inn is located near the City Gate. Northwestern Daggerfall is where many of the traders visit since the ports are larger than the Southern Ports, and is the home of several local Guild Shops. Castle Daggerfall is located in between both Northern and Southern Daggerfall and is the seat of power in the Kingdom. Traditions *The Bretons of Daggerfall celebrate the Day of the Dead on the 13th of Rain's Hand. It is a superstitious day in the Kingdom of Daggerfall, it is when the dead rise from their graves and roam around the region.Holidays of the Iliac Bay *The Bretons of Daggerfall celebrate the Dancing Day on the 23rd of Mid Year. It is a time-honored tradition that dates back to the reign of Red Prince Atryck in the second era. It is a day of celebration from peasants to nobles. History First Era The Origins of Bretony & Daggerfall During the early years of the first era, the Nords of Skyrim had conquered the provinces surrounding Skyrim, from High Rock to the Nibenay, and to areas of Morrowind. Because of the Nordic Conquest over High Rock, many settlements were founded by the Nords ranging from Camlorn to Reich Gradkeep. The first recorded instance of the name Daggerfall was in 1E 246, referring to the area around modern-day Daggerfall. According to a contemporary Nordic census of the time, Daggerfall was inhabited by a meager population of 216. A later census, in 3E 401, determined its population of 110,000. As time went on, the War of Succession divided the Nordic Kings of Skyrim, bring their conquered territory down to the mountains that surround Skyrim. The settlements already established were taken in by the Bretons that inhabited the land, governing as petty-kings and merchant-barons. Daggerfall was inhabited by the Bretons of Glenumbra, and it quickly flourished as a fishing village and as a prominent farming town. Among the original rulers was Corcyr of the Small Cock and Edward, a warrior of legend related to Moraelyn of House Ra'athim.A History of DaggerfallKing Edward, Book I The Direnni Hegemony & the Alessian Reforms The Bretons of Daggerfall soon began to evolve into a bustling metropolis under the Kings of Daggerfall and formed a relationship with the High Elves of the Direnni Hegemony of Balfiera. The Direnni under Raven Direnni used Daggerfall as the base of operation during the conflicts with the Alessian Reforms. The earliest forms of Castle Daggerfall was used by Raven Direnni as her home, being one of the earliest occupants of the Castle. The Direnni and leaders of Tamriel had rebelled against the Alessians for quite some time, beginning with the Battle of Skingrad with Rislav Larich. The Direnni was a major opposition to the Alessians. With Daggerfall's involvement in the Direnni Clan's endeavors, the Bretons of Daggerfall partook in the Battle of Glenumbra Moors in 1E 482, against the Alessian Army under Faolchu the Changeling. Aiden Direnni led the charge against Faolchu's forces and defeated the Alessians with powerful fire magic.Events in "A Step Back in Time" Daggerfall; the Superpower of the West In 1E 609, the Direnni would slowly lose power and lose the territory they had owned for quite some time. This change caused Daggerfall to grow into a superpower among the nations of the Iliac Bay. Under the leadership of King Thagore, the Kingdom of Daggerfall grew into an economic, political, and militaristic power in the Iliac, slowly conquer the other regions in their side of the Bay. Thagore led a conquest over the March of Glenpoint, located northeast of the Kingdom; it was after that, Daggerfall became the power it is today, with a monopoly over the trading scene in the area. As time went on, Daggerfall became hasty, resulting in their monopoly ending in a matter of weeks. The Siege of Orsinium; the Fall of Igron In 1E 948, the leader of Daggerfall was King Joile, was a shrewd tactician and desired to conquer the rest of High Rock, beyond his already established domain. Around the same time, Torug gro-Igron united the divided Orcish tribes throughout Wrothgar and established the First Kingdom of Orsinium, located on the western edge of Wrothgar. The Orsimer of Clan Bagrakh and Clan Igron orchestrated a series of raids throughout the Bjoulsae River and Western Reach which came to be known as the Bjoulsae Raids. These actions have brought the attention to King Joile, prompting him to send a letter to Gaiden Shinji of the Order of Diagna, to coordinate a joint attack with the Orsimer of Orsinium. Joile's militia would consist of the Knights of the Dragon, the local knightly order of Daggerfall under the administration of Lord Trystan. In 1E 950, the Siege of Orsinium began, and it involved all of the Wrothgarian Mountains, from the far west to the frozen east. Other settlements like the stronghold of Fharun were involved and besieged by the invaders of the Iliac.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: OrsiniumWayrest, Jewel of the Bay''Events in "The Ashes of Our Fathers" The Great Duel of Gaiden Shinji & Baloth Bloodtusk King Joile had planned the whole invasion out and desired to conquer not only the First Kingdom of Orsinium but the province of Hammerfell as well. With the help of General Mercedene, of Reachmen origin, Joile orchestrated the demise of both Gaiden Shinji and the Orcs of Wrothgar. Mercendene, by order of Joile, had the Savage Sons, led by Baloth Bloodtusk to partake in the conflict and had both Shinji and Bloodtusk battle each other on the outskirts of Orsinium. Both Shinji and Bloodtusk fought valiantly with each other, complimenting each other's styles and wit in their duel. Both Trystan's forces and the Savage Sons knew not to interrupt the battle. However, Mercedene had purposely ordered her militia to fire on the duelists. Mercedene was stopped by a member of the Knights of the Dragon, and the Siege of Orsinium continued until 1E 980, where it had officially ended, within thirty years. The Breton Army would advance into Bangkorai, where they would intercept the Redguards under Makela Leki, and begin their conquest over Hammerfell.Memory Stone of Makela Leki, Pt. 1'' The Orsinium Aftermath; the Rise of Wayrest Joile's conquest over Hammerfell would end abruptly when Makela Leki defended the region of Bangkorai from the Breton Horde. This was the beginning of Daggerfall's downfall. The Destruction of Orsinium opened a river route from the Bjoulsae River that goes down from the middle of the Fiefdom of Menevia. The minor fishing village of Wayrest began to thrive with new travelers moving to and fro from Greater Bretony to the Western Reach. Wayrest became a new trading empire in a matter of forty years and eventually became the Kingdom of Wayrest in several hundred years. As time went on, the Kingdom of Sentinel began to grow as a merchant city, gaining the same popularity as both Daggerfall and Wayrest. The monopoly that Daggerfall had for years, steadily decreased to the point where they had a third of the monopoly. The three kingdoms formed a trade way known as the Masconian Trade Way, which brought together the three rival kingdoms and brought down pirate activity.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: High Rock Second Era The Black Drake of the Reach Ever since the Battle of Granden Tor, the Kingdoms of High Rock have been at peace with each other and trade was thriving throughout the Masconian Trade Way and the three great kingdoms of the Iliac Bay. It was not until 2E 541 when High Rock would witness a war that would almost tear apart the kingdoms of High Rock. Durcorach the Black Drake invaded the province of High Rock with a horde of Reachmen from the Western Reach in an event known as the Black Drake's Invasion. The Conquest over Bangkorai ended after the Reachmen besieged the city of Evermore and the city of Hallin's Stand, before moving into the Kingdom of Wayrest. The Siege of Wayrest occurred within the span of fifty-seven days until it ended in a stalemate, leaving for Glenumbra, taking Camlorn in the process. Their next objective is the city of Daggerfall, which was under the reign of Bergamot Deleyn.The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: High RockTriumphs of a Monarch Ch. 3 The Great House Deleyn & the Daggerfall Covenant Bergamot Deleyn derives from the Great House Deleyn, who have been the past leaders of Daggerfall for years. From 2E 342, the Deleyns have ruled since the reign of King Donel Deleyn, who brought a union with Sylvie Garclay of Aldcroft, and other nations of Glenumbra. Bergamot defended the city with the Knights of the Dragon on his side, Emeric and his army from Wayrest was following suit, with the power of the Menevia Heavy Dragoons on his side. The Battle of Daggerfall begun when Emeric and Bergamot attacked the Reachmen Horde from both sides. Emeric's Navy and Bergamot's Army completely demolished the Horde, and the battle ultimately ended when Emeric slew Durcorach with his blade, severing his head. Bergamot finished the rest of the Reachmen and saved the province from further conflict. To protect themselves from future threats, the Kingdoms of High Rock (excluding Northpoint, Fharun, and Jehanna) formed an alliance called the Daggerfall Covenant, with Emeric taking the helm as their leader. The Alliance War & the Greater Covenant As time went on, Wayrest grew into a much more significant power, more than Daggerfall had sustained for years. Things would take a turn for the worse when the Knahaten Flu had hit Western Tamriel from 2E 560 to 2E 603. King Bergamot, along with many notable leaders, were killed by the flu. King Gardner of Wayrest would also die, leaving Emeric the throne of Wayrest. Bergamot was replaced by Folbert the Wide, who fought alongside High King Emeric during King Ranser's War, defending Wayrest and partaking in the Battle of Markwasten Moor. Folbert would eventually pass away and Casimir would take the throne of Daggerfall, and participate in the Greater Covenant with the Redguards and the Orsimer. Around the same time, Varen Aquilarios of Chorrol rebelled against Emperor Leovic and took the Ruby Throne as the Emperor of Cyrodiil. Aquilarios would vanish out of the blue and bring about the Planemeld in 2E 582, the Covenant gathered their arms to take the Imperial City. All the while, the Covenant faces the Ebonheart Pact of the East, and the First Aldmeri Dominion of the South. The Covenant had one objective, to preserve the Empire.Triumphs of a Monarch, Ch. 10 Bloodthorns throughout Daggerfall; the Bloodthorn War During the Alliance War in 2E 582, the Bloodthorn Cult of the Western Reach waged war with the Bretons of Glenumbra to destroy and corrupt the Daggerfall Covenant. The conflict began on the Island of Betnikh, where they eventually left to Daggerfall, operating from the shadows. A string of murders began to appear throughout the city, raising suspicion throughout the denizens of Daggerfall and the Daggerfall Guard under Captain Aresin. Aresin and another assailant known as the Vestige, investigated the entire city to find the culprit of the murders. What the Vestige discovered was a large vine, with thorns jutting out and squirming on the ground. After defeating a Bloodthorn Agent, the Vestige learned about an assassination attempt on King Casimir, which both the Vestige and Aresin foiled. With news of the Bloodthorn Cult, Glenumbra was on high alert, and supposedly, the Cult was targeting the Beldama Wyrd and the Wyrd Tree in Northern Daenia.Events in "Blood and the Crescent Moon"Events in "Bloodthorn Assassins" Third Era The Dire Iliac Bay; the Camoran Usurper In 3E 267, the Camoran Usurper began his conquest over the provinces of Western Tamriel and had advanced into High Rock after besieging the Hammerfell city-states of Taneth and Rihad. The Usurper's Army consisted of mercenaries throughout Valenwood and Hammerfell, originating from the city of Arenthia. The kingdoms of the Iliac Bay were not in the position to fight back. The Kingdoms of Sentinel and Wayrest had leaders in their minor years, while the throne of Daggerfall was being fought for between two nobles named Helena and Jilathe, her cousin. The only other notable nation was Reich Gradkeep, whose leader was deathly ill and died at the end of the year after. The Usurper's Invasion would abruptly end by the combined forces of several Iliac nations under Baron Othrok, the leader of Dwynnen. Othrok defeated the Usurper at the Battle of Firewaves, located in the Iliac Bay.The Fall of the UsurperThe Refugees Daggerfall during the Imperial Simulacrum During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in the span of ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the city of Daggerfall in their quest to recover the pieces. The city of Daggerfall was under the rule of King Tristyctor.Events in Conflict across the Iliac; War of Betony In 3E 403, the Island of Betony was under the control of Lord Mogref, who sought the aid of King Lysandus of Daggerfall for monetary reasons, to make Betony a vassal of the Kingdom of Daggerfall. Vanech of Daggerfall had also believed that Betony was the holy land of Kynareth, the Goddess-Protector of Daggerfall. King Camaron of Sentinel believed that this action is illegal and that Sentinel has always been the property of Sentinel, citing a two-hundred-year-old agreement. The War of Betony commenced, and it occurred all throughout the Iliac Bay. From the side of Daggerfall, the leader of the Daggerfall Army was Lord Bridwell who fought at the Siege of Craghold and the Battle of the Bluffs, located all throughout High Rock and the Iliac Bay. Nulfaga, the dowager mother of Lysandus foresaw Lysandus' death with this conflict and told him to be careful, or he will die. Lysandus, however, did not listen to his mother's warning, and he left to Reich Gradkeep, to discuss a peace treaty with Camaron. To ensure Daggerfall's victory, Vanech forged a fake treaty and gave it to Camaron, who saw the deception within the words. Camaron related, and the armies of Daggerfall and Sentinel began the Riot in Reich Gradkeep, which left the city destroyed.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/daggerfall-narrative Daggerfall: A Narrative]Newgate's War of BetonyFav'te's War of Betony The Demise of Lysandus; the Rise of Gothryd The battle continued into the Fiefdom of Reich Gradkeep, past the Ravennian Forest, and into the Cryngaine Field. The Army of Daggerfall, under the command of Bridwell and Prince Gothryd, fought at the Battle of Cryngaine Field against the forces of Sentinel under the administration of King Camaron and Lord Oresme. Nulfaga had arrived into the battlefield, albeit in the distance and feared that Lysandus would die in this battle. To prevent this, Nulfaga and her Dragon ally named Skakmat covered the battle with a large thicket of fog, causing the warriors of both kingdoms to go blind. Amidst the conflict, Lord Woodborne of Wayrest had assassinated Lysandus during the battle with a stray arrow. Believing that Camaron was the killer, Gothryd challenged Camaron to a duel after being named King of Daggerfall. The two fought bravely, but the newly named Prince ultimately defeated camaron. And so, the War of Betony had officially ended, creating animosity between both Daggerfall and Sentinel. To dispel this, Gothryd had married Princess Aubk'i to create a friendship with the Kingdom of Sentinel, and it surely did but Queen Akorithi still mourned Camaron's death. Mission to Daggerfall; the Ascension of Lysandus In 3E 405, the Emperor of the Septim Dynasty, Uriel Septim VII sent an Agent in the Kingdom of Daggerfall to deal with the sudden rise of Lysandus' ghost. After entering the Iliac Bay from the Bjoulsae River, the Agent crashed land on Privateer's Hold, a bandit stronghold in Daggerfall. Afterward, the Agent met with Lady Brisienna Magnessen, who told the story of Lysandus to the Agent. Quite sometime later, the Agent was told to meet Medora Direnni from the Isle of Balfiera, who would allow the Agent to relieve Lysandus' soul and to find his murderer. With Medora's magic, the Agent traveled to the Fiefdom of Menevia and consulted with Lysandus at his tomb. Lysandus revealed the truth, which Lord Woodborne had assassinated Lysandus in an area outside of the Battle of Cryngaine Field. The Agent traveled into Wayrest, where they ultimately killed Woodborne, having Lysandus' soul ascend into Aetherius.Events in "Privateer's Hold"Events in "Lysandus' Revelation"Events in "Lysandus' Revenge" Gothryd's Iliac Bay; Journey to Aetherius At this point, the Totem of Tiber Septim began to come into the possession of the Agent, which held the power of Numidium. Who was the Brass Dwarven Animunculi that Tiber Septim himself had used in his conquest over Tamriel. Many different royal bloodlines throughout the Iliac Bay have sought the totem for their own purposes, and one of them was King Gothryd of Daggerfall. Lady Brisienna learned the Totem was located in Castle Daggerfall and tasked the Agent into stealing it for the Emperor. After taking it, Gothryd came into possession of it, resulting in uniting the nations of the Iliac Bay. After giving the Totem to Gothryd, the Agent traveled into Aetherius to find the Mantellan Crux and to obtain the Mantella.Events in "Totem, Totem, Who Gets the Totem?"Events in "Journey to Aetherius" The Miracle of Peace; Warp in the West In 3E 405, the Warp in the West had occurred through the power of a Dragon Break, a Dragon Break is a magical anomaly that caused the alternate realities of who gets the Totem to all happen simultaneously. The outcome had the three kingdoms of the Iliac Bay to absorb the smaller nations of the region into their domain. Daggerfall had taken a substantial amount of territory, namely the western portion of the Fiefdom of Anticlere and the Fiefdom of Ykalon. The area that would be the Kingdom of Daggerfall (i.e. Daenia and the Ilessan Hills) had undergone a dangerous forest fire where the Kingdoms of Daggerfall, Wayrest, and Orsinium were fighting three-way conflicts, causing volleys of arrows to spread across the landscape. Gothryd and Aubk'i were becoming leaders popular among the Septim Empire and the Iliac, their undying relationship has strengthened the bond between Daggerfall and Sentinel.The Warp in the WestPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: High Rock Gothryd & Aubk'i; Future into the Fourth Era In 3E 433 during the Oblivion Crisis, King Gothryd and Queen Aubk'i had become one of the most powerful families during the waning years of the third era. Gothryd and Aubk'i had a child named Camaron II, who married Lady Kelmena of Camlorn, to establish an alliance between Gothryd and Duke Senhyn. Areas between several different kingdoms have local battles that have yet to explode into conflicts equal in size as the War of Betony or Ranser's War in early years. The Warp in the West had ended years of conflict in a matter of two days, resulting in one of the most progressive provinces in the area. While Daggerfall rises as the greater power, other kingdoms like Sentinel under King Lhotun and Wayrest under Queen Elysana. Gothryd and Aubk'i would rule the Kingdom of Daggerfall throughout the Oblivion Crisis and into the Fourth Era. Minor Events *1E 2703 – In the aftermath of the Battle of Pale Pass, remnants of the Akaviri traveled westward to the Iliac Bay, where they would attack the people and integrate themselves in the Iliac culture. The Kingdom of Daggerfall would face against the Akaviri until they were defeated. Had it not been for Daggerfall, the Iliac Bay would have been Akaviri. *3E ? – Before he was the Scourge of Tamriel, Torradan ap Dugal was sold to a pirate captain, who ran a Skooma smuggling operation from Daggerfall to Vivec City. Unfortunately, the Pirate Captain was captured by the Imperial Navy and executed, leaving Torradan to grow his empire.Cap'n Dugal's Journal, Book I *3E 80 – During the reign of Emperor Uriel Septim II, the city-state of Daggerfall was ruled by the King, Mortyn, who was the son of Gothlyr. This was during the waning years of Uriel II's power, to which it ended in 3E 82, being given to his son, Pelagius II.The Wolf Queen, Book I *3E 377 – After ruling the Kingdom of Daggerfall since 3E 319, King Arslan II had passed away, leaving the throne of Daggerfall to his son, Lysandus. His wife, Nulfaga would relocate to the Wrothgarian Mountains and settle in the castle of Shedungent. King Lysandus would rule for thirty-forty years.The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall User's Guide Gallery ESO Daggerfall 2.png|Daggerfall circa 2E 582. Daggerfall street.png|Daggerfall circa 3E 405. Daggerfall (Arena).png|Daggerfall circa 3E 399. Iliac Anthology.jpg|The Kingdom of Daggerfall in the Iliac Bay. Daggerfall Mage DWD.png|Daggerfall Mage in . Trivia *In an earlier development stage, Arena was going to be a tournament-based game where each city had its own gladiatorial team. Daggerfall's team was known as the Guardians.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/go-blades Go Blades!] Appearances * * * * * * ** ** * de:Dolchsturz es:Salto de la Daga it:Città di Daggerfall ja:Daggerfall nl:Daggerfall pl:Daggerfall ru:Даггерфолл Category:Capital Cities Category:Cities in High Rock Category:Lore: Cities Category:Lore: High Rock Locations